Armario evanescente
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Los días de Blaine se dividen en dos colores: los rojos en los que teme de sus padres y sus voces. Y los azules en los que cree que todo está bien, que cuenta con su cariño y amor.


_**Armario evanescente**_

_Para mi muy querida Klainefictiion._

_Tus historias y mensajes me hacen sonreír, gracias por los dos. _

_Lamento que la historia no sea del todo feliz. Pero, es tuya, puedes cambiarla a tu antojo xD_

o.O.o

La primera vez que sucede es simplemente por huir, de esa cadencia de gritos emanados por sus padres, escapar de las palabras confusas que no entiende, reclamos llenos de rencor y sarcasmo. Exigencias y reproches. Voces llenas de enojo y frustración.

Solo corre de la sala de estar donde inicia la batalla campal a la habitación de sus padres.

El dulce aroma del talco perfumado de su madre le reconforta, y busca más de él. Protegerse en los recuerdos felices, la ternura de sus abrazos y el susurro lento de la ropa al acariciarle la espalda. Toma el recipiente de porcelana -regalo de la atenta abuela- y saca un poco del contenido. Sus manos se sacuden un poco, lo suficiente para desbordar un poco del fino elemento y que este quede en el suelo alfombrado. No es más que una mancha blanca, delgada no más larga que los naipes con los que juega su madre. Suave de olor dulzón afrutado motivo de un nuevo regaño e incluso de más marcas, las anchas palmas de las manos de su padre en su espalda baja.

Con temor decide limpiar rápidamente y esconderse.

Jala con fuerza la puerta corrediza del clóset, se coloca entre la vieja maleta de viaje y los antiguos sacos de la época de cuando papá aun trabajaba como abogado. Cierra los ojos y espera que con suerte deje de escuchar las voces enfadadas y que ningún par de pies suban por las escaleras con destino a la habitación.

No cuenta con tanta suerte, unos minutos después la puerta se desliza lentamente. La luz se acapara del espacio y lastima sus ojos, se encoge un poco más en su posición.

Hay una persona mirándole atentamente.

El niño jadea, por lo que pronto será su suerte. Golpes y gritos. Quizá el cinturón de cuero corte el aire en rápidos e impacientes movimientos.

Pero no ocurre, algo anda mal.

La cantidad de luz es muy diferente a cuando entró, era por la tarde cuando los rayos del sol tienen una apariencia anaranjada como el azúcar quemado y ahora está mucho más oscuro, la luz es artificial proveniente de una lámpara de techo. E incluso si mira bien se dará cuenta que la sombra no es lo suficientemente grande o aterradora -no para ser uno de sus padres- pero no lo ve, no con el miedo sacudiendo su cuerpo, oprimiendo sus sentidos. Un segundo después la puerta se vuelve a cerrar.

Y está a salvo o eso cree.

Está por unos minutos en completo silencio, esperando, solo esperando.

Escucha cómo en la recamara mueven cosas, como si buscaran algo y tuvieran prisa por encontrarlo. El infante sabe que se trata de él, sus padres le buscan, se ha salvado por un milagro o error, pero pronto le encontrarán. Y todo será peor.

Alguien susurra ante la puerta blanca de madera. Por más que intenta reconocer la voz no puede, es demasiado lenta para las palabras estrujadas que suelta a cada rato su madre y demasiado ligera para provenir de la boca de su padre.

La puerta es arrastraba una vez más, de una forma más rápida. La misma sombra le mira desde el punto anterior.

— ¿Ha... Hay alguien allí?— La voz es temerosa, infantil.

Y no puede entender, ¿qué hace un niño en la habitación de sus padres? un niño que tendrá su edad, que viste pijamas azules con estampado de arcoíris y osos alados... Y que tiembla como una hoja al baile de las corrientes de aire de la tarde.

Y más importante que porta un bate de béisbol de plástico y una almohada como espada y escudo respectivamente.

—_Yo sé que alguien aquí._ —La voz del otro niño se arma de valor con cada palabra que dice—Salga o le diré a mi padre. Y él se enojará mucho y te gritará y te dejará sin galletas con leche.

La imagen de un padre enojado le hace salir, temeroso de entre las sombras. Abrigos largos de invierno le esconden.

—No eres un monstruo...— Susurra más para el mismo. —Sin antenas ni _tentapulos_

El otro niño que es más alto se acerca un paso al interior del mueble. Se agacha un poco para que la luz blanca de la bombilla golpee el rostro aun temeroso.

—Eres un niño. —Es la concisa afirmación.

No puede asentir, ni apartar la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¿Finn te escondió?

Niega lentamente, apropiándose de las acciones de su cuerpo. Deja de temer, pero aun duda. No entiende demasiado la situación.

—Ven. — Le tiende la mano, tan pálida y delicada que parecer pertenecer a un muñeco y no a un niño de su edad.

Y con la confianza que tienen las personas a su corta edad, hace el mismo gesto casi en un reflejo exacto.

— ¿Puedes hablar?

El niño de cabello rizado asiente. Su acompañante se da cuenta de las pocas ganas que tiene de conversar.

— ¿Quieres galletas? Mi mamá hace las mejores de todo el mundo.

A partir de allí no recuerda mucho, no ahora que han pasado más de diez años.

Quizá solo fuera un sueño, un escape de su mente aterrada. Ha olvidado si le encontraron, regañaron o cual fue la culminación de su primera aventura.

o.O.o

Su espalda duele, es lo primero que nota aun sin abrir los ojos. Sus muñecas también, y su cuello se encuentra acalambrado en una mala posición.

Trata de no llorar cuando recuerda porque está ahí. Trata de creer que no es el único que tiene que pasar por esto, que es una respuesta completamente normal de los padres para castigar a los niños demasiado traviesos de todo el planeta. Ahorita en la misma calle hay otras ocho pares de manos esposadas contra el calentador de agua, y cientos en todo el país, miles en el mundo. Esto no es personal, es merecido por no ser como ellos querían.

Trata de pasar el tiempo, sus padres en algún momento recordaran que él está allí, abajo. Y no querrán verle llorar. No, él debe de estar impecable. Sin ojos rojos o nariz congestionada. Quizá una sonrisa y la promesa de no volver a equivocarse.

Dice los números de memoria que sabe. Es como una hora de estudio, Blaine puede perfectamente con ella.

1,2, 3, 4, 5, 6…

o.O.o

Esa mañana es bastante fría, se remueve entre las húmedas sábanas buscando una fuente de calor. Escucha por segundos la tonada matinal; personas saliendo de sus hogares para dar inicio al día laboral, los autos viajan rápidamente por la calle, e incluso el canto de algunas aves se cuela en el ambiente.

Blaine se da la vuelta, la frialdad rosa sus muslos y cintura en una sensación conocida y odiada. El líquido caliente se ha enfriado con las horas, ha manchado y se ha propagado por la antes blancura de la tela. Anderson sabe lo que significa. Hoy no será un buen día, será rojo.

Rubí como las uñas de su madre enterradas en su muñecas en un regaño. Cereza como los cardenales que cubre su espalda, tan rojo como cuando cierra los ojos para no llorar y se gira contra el sol y ve las pequeñas venas de sus parpados. Se pregunta qué color verá su padre al cerrar los ojos y después abrirlos rápidamente para golpearle a él. ¿Le gusta ese color o la sensación que le provoca? ¿Es ese el motivo por el cual lo sigue haciendo?

Salta de su ahora incómoda posición, y jala la ropa de cama. Esta vez por suerte el cambio de color de los tejidos se ha quedado solamente en la primera capa, nada ha llegado más abajo, ni al colchón. Con suerte puede esconderlo en la ropa sucia, en la cesta de mimbre que desborda ropa y olores.

Después de un baño, de intentar que toda la vergüenza de sus falta de control se ahogue en la tubería. Corre para tomar un poco de pan tostado. Saluda a su padre que se ha quedado dormido en la sala. No le contesta, pero no le molesta, no lo espera, sería más fácil esperar respuesta de una ardilla o de un tronco si es el caso.

Llega justo a tiempo para que el camión amarillo pase por su esquina, él y otros tres niños abordan la unidad.

o.O.o

Meses después, Mike Turner que cuenta con 11 cm y 8 kilos más que él. Le ha arrojada a un frío charco. Sus ropas se han manchado con barro y su mano izquierda se ha herido en un intento de aminorar la caída. Pero nadie lo nota, ni Suzanne su profesora ni Paul el conductor del autobús, ningún amigo se acerca para ayudarle, se levanta como puede con sus sentimientos tan heridos como su piel.

Ese día no lo hace intencionalmente, ninguno de sus padres está en casa cuando él llega. Solo busca algo con que detener y limpiar la sangre. Y cree que el pequeño botiquín verde está en los anaqueles inferiores, cerca de la ropa interior de su padre.

Entra por un armario. Y sale por otro.

Un niño mira una revista en la cama. Otra vez la luz es diferente. Está vez es por la tarde.

—Hola.

—Hola. — Blaine se levanta y admira su tranquilidad. Sus movimientos lentos, descansados.

—Estás sucio. A papá no le gustará— Esto aterra a Blaine, un padre disgustado no es una buena noticia.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes._ Mi darte _ropa limpia. — Le tiende algunas prendas que saca de los estantes.

—Te duele— Señala a su mano. Durante el tiempo anterior han olvidado el resultado que tuvo su caída.

—Poco. —Trata de hacerse el valiente, sinceramente ahora que lo piensa duele más que solo un poco. Pero quiere que el otro niño crea que es más fuerte de lo que realmente es.

Unos ojos azules le miran por unos segundos hasta que decide, toma su mano y besa delicadamente la palma lastimada, Blaine le mira sin entender, aterrado.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Exige la respuesta.

—Mamá lo hace cuando me lastimo, el dolor se va cuando ella lo hace. —Sonríe.

— ¿Aun te duele?

Blaine niega.

—Muy bien. —El gesto en su rostro es de clara suficiencia, como si hubiera curado el cáncer a un paciente terminal o salvado a un gato de la cima de un árbol sin posibilidad de escape.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eres mi amigo. Si te duele, te curo.

En sus casi ocho años de vida, Blaine no ha sonreído de esa manera a nadie. Nada ha logrado aparecer esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, ni que sus ojos se arruguen un poco en las esquinas ni que su mirada brille de pura alegría.

—Vístete para que podamos _juegar._

Juego de té, grandes escenas dramáticas con figuras de acción y un atento público de osos de felpa, tres juegos de mesa y un rato de hacerse pasar por una familia feliz, todo en una tarde. Pasan un par de horas en la cama de Kurt leyendo un libro de cuentos, -el mismo que leía antes de su llegada- es hasta que el castaño está profundamente dormido cuando Blaine cruza la misma puerta blanca.

Sale a la recamara de su padres ambos roncan de un forma sumamente escandalosos. Posiblemente por la mañana sus gargantas se encuentren secas, lastimadas y duelan.

Con paso lento sale de la habitación.

Cuando se cambia de ropa en su habitación se da cuenta que aun trae puesta la ropa de Kurt, su amigo.

o.O.o

A partir de allí tiene un patrón establecido.

Sale lo más rápido que puede e incluso corre por las calles -el autobús es demasiado lento para su gusto con todas esas paradas y recorridos por calles alternas- y toma atajos que nunca antes buscó. Las ganas de llegar son incontenibles.

Cuida que sus padres no le vean; por lo general su padre se encuentra en la casa del tío Thomas, charlando y haciendo cosas de hombres -Blaine se ha escondido detrás de la enorme caja de herramientas roja y ha visto lo que hace, que simplemente es observar a mujeres en poca ropa en la televisión o en revistas, él no entiende lo divertido en ello, ni siquiera tienen ropa bonita ni son amables, solo hacen ruidos y poses raras. Piensa que quizá cuando sea grande y "todo un hombre" como dicen sus padres lo entenderá. Su madre debe de estar en jugando cartas a unas pocas manzanas de allí.

Sube las escaleras con delicadeza y tiento, cierra la puerta de la habitación que comunica con el pasillo. Todo esto sin perder ni un minuto. Kurt le espera, y él está impaciente por verle. Nunca salen de la habitación azul llena de muñecos, Hummel dice que lo quiere solo para él, sin compartirlo con sus padres o alguien ni siquiera con Finn.

—Te traje algo. —Ante eso Kurt deja de cortar la tela con sus tijeras de punta redonda, un nuevo conjunto para su muñeco de Harry Potter -con gafas con plástico trasparente como micas- qué cuenta con un mejor corte de cabello que el propuesto por la fábrica.

— ¿Qué es?

—Yo lo hice...— Mueve sus piernas en claro nerviosismo, apenado de lo que su amigo opinará de su regalo, ¡Ha puesto su máximo esfuerzo en hacerlo! pero quizá no sea lo suficientemente bonito...— La maestra me ayudó, dice que es perfecto para una persona especial. Y tú eres especial para mí. Eres mi Kurt, mi mejor amigo. — Con la última palabra le tiende la mano de una forma rígida y rápida, una caja blanca hecha con hojas de papel que tomó del viejo escritorio de madera de su padre.

Hummel toma el envoltorio y lentamente separa ambas partes, deja la figura de origami de lado y toma la pulsera creada con envolturas de goma de mascar. Lo ha hecho con la parte interior, por lo que la parte brillosa queda por fuera, mandando diferentes rayos de luz y colores.

—Me gusta, es muy bonita.

Kurt se acerca a Blaine y le da un beso en la mejilla, es apenas un roce ligero e inocente, pero les hace enrojecer.

—Gracias.

o.O.o

La siguiente visita es hecha con tres días de diferencia, algo sumamente inusual. Desde que Blaine comprendió que realmente algo sucedía -no solo en su cabeza resultado de su imaginación- ha visitado fervientemente a Kurt, sin dejar si quiere un día sin su presencia.

Incluso Hummel se ha encerrado en el armario por horas intentando llegar a Blaine, pero al parecer solo sucede de la manera contraria. Y eso le irrita y preocupa inmensamente.

Su familia se ha dado cuenta que algo le molesta, ¿Cómo explicar que extrañas a tu mejor amigo que sale por las tardes de tu armario? la primera vez que Blaine apareció lo contó durante la cena. Su madre sostuvo una sonrisa sincera orgullosa de la imaginación de su retoño, su padre rio un poco con humor sin burlarse completamente, Finn se burló de él por días "Tienes tan pocos amigos que los imaginas hasta saliendo del clóset, para la próxima me presentas a tu amigo del refri y a la niña de la alacena"

—Hola...— Kurt le estrecha cuanto puede contra su pecho.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— Reclama.

—Yo... Bueno, ocupado.

— ¿De verdad?— Se niega a creer que algo puede ser más importante que tomar el té con él y crear historias con papelones más elaborados que los encontrados en las telenovelas que tan arduamente mira la madre de Blaine por la mañana, tarde y noche. —Te crecerá la nariz como a Pinocho. ¡No te creo!— Kurt se impacienta, le dolieron tanto esos días sin verle, creía que el mayor se había olvidado de él, que había conseguido amigos que jugaran con coches de carreras, se enfrentaran en batallas en la X-box o cualquier otra cosa que los niños tanto aman jugar y que para él no significa nada divertido.

—Me abandonas, porque no me quieres. — Su voz se vuelve más aguda de lo normal con cada palabra. —Yo...

—Papá me encerró en el sótano. —Le interrumpe, gritando con amargura. Con todo el dolor que esto le provoca. No entiende por qué su padre hace cosas como esa, ¿por qué le lastima con su palabras y acciones? ¿No se da cuenta que Blaine solo quiere agradarle, que se sienta orgulloso de él? ¿Qué le quiera? Todos los niños tienen un padre amoroso, menos él. Antes solía escuchar a sus compañeros sobre sus fines de semana, los paseos al parque con la familia, los días de pesca el lago y los picnic con los abuelos. Blaine no ha experimentado eso más que en un puñado de ocasiones, y en cada una de ellas algo salió mal. Bebidas alcohólicas, resacas o desinterés...

—Lo... lo lamento tanto. —Vuelve a abrazarle.

—Prometo siempre volver.

o.O.o

Las esposas vuelven a envolver sus muñecas, pero no está triste esta vez. No hay jirones de lágrimas secas por sus mejillas.

No importa las voces que gritan en la parte superior de la casa. En una escena común de su matrimonio. Blaine ahora sabe que no es normal, que una familia no debe de pasar por ello y por algún motivo él fue a vivir en un lugar como ese.

Ignora a su estómago que gruñe disconforme por la falta de comida. Y solo pasa el tiempo, canta como cuando ve a Kurt.

Witzy Witzy araña subió su telaraña vino la lluvia y se la llevó…

Ya salió el sol, se secó la lluvia y Witzy Witzy araña otra vez subió. Con el ritmo de la canción desplaza la cadena que une las esposas en el tubo metálico del calentador de agua.

o.O.o

El sol esta en lo alto, una fresca brisa corre por el parque.

Es un día azul, un día feliz.

Un día que intenta ser perfecto. Que comienza en un picnic en la reserva ecológica. Con ricos emparedados de pepino y otros de mantequilla de maní. Malteadas de fresa y bocadillos de atún.

Su madre esta recostada en la manta a cuadros rojos que han traído. Su padre descansa contra el tronco de un árbol. Platican sobre temas triviales, algo relacionada con los hijos de la sobrina de los vecinos, o algo parecido. Sus rostros son amables y felices, decididos a disfrutar de la tranquilidad del día.

Blaine corre con un cometa, tratando que este llegue al cielo. A lo más alto. A dónde ningún niño ha podido llevar a su papalote. Corre lo más rápido que puede. Quizá rompa una marca mundial. No lo sabe.

Quizá todo sea posible.

o.O.o

De ese día 1622 visitas ha efectuado. Todos los días a partir de ahí. Sin importar cuan pesado fuesen las clases, o cuan duros fueran los golpes, ni cuanto odio creció en los gritos hirientes. Siempre fue con Kurt.

Eso paso un martes, era día completamente normal sin algún detalle que marcara a simple vista un antes y después, para nadie más que a ellos dos. Con un clima tranquilo, sin tormentas o un sol esplendoroso.

Blaine mira a una mariposa volar cerca de la ventana de la clase de historia, los golpes contra los casilleros fueron mínimos y la máquina de granizados tenía una falla relacionada con la refrigeración y sería arreglada hasta el fin de semana.

Miró absorto por largos minutos el viaje de la criatura azul con pequeñas partes blancas.

El Sr. Norrigton hablaba con voz apacible sobre la independencia Anderson solo escucha palabras sueltas; té, revueltas e impuestos que llevaron a los colonos a rebelarse.

Una mujer alta y joven interrumpe la clase, entra con paso rápido. Sus tacones golpean con insistencia el mosaico formando un ritmo peculiar. Y susurra en el oído del hombre mayor.

—Blaine. — La voz del maestro se ha desnudado de toda apatía o desinterés. No supone nada bueno.

—Será mejor que acompañes a la Srita Smith. — Está le dedica una delicada sonrisa, como si quisiera apoyar. El silencio en el que se había embargado el aula se rompe con el sonido in crescendo del chismorreo a sus espaldas. Cuando llega al lumbral de la puerta son casi gritos.

Bianca no habla, solo le mira de soslayo, como esperando que el alumno tenga una reacción. Su cara se ha quedado atrapada en un gesto ambiguo, podrían ser tantas cosas pero no está segura de ninguna.

Blaine, sabe que esto algún día pasaría. Ha formulado distintos escenarios y de estas quince reacciones y respuestas completamente distintas. Pero en la actualidad no sabe que pensar, que sentir. Se ha quedado congelado. Sus padres han llevado un estilo de vida que alguna vez les cobraría factura, ahora verá cuan alto es el costo.

El director, un hombre corpulento de anchos hombros -que frecuentemente Blaine los imagina como las aparatosas protecciones de los jugadores de futbol- se encuentra sentado en una posición solemne. Las manos sobre sus rodillas cruzadas aguardando su llegada.

Antes de comenzar a hablar, da un dramático pero necesario suspiro. Sus pulmones se llenan de aire. Y tose un poco, remanente de su persistente amor por los habanos.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte. Será mejor que tomes asiento. — Mueve su brazo para señalar las sillas negras frente a su escritorio.

—No hay una manera suave de decirlo. Así que iré al grano. — Mira directamente a sus ojos cuando suelta el mensaje.

—Tu padre ha muerto, al parecer una fuga y acumulación de gas... — Se escucha un jadeo, derramado por unos labios femeninos. — Y tu madre está muy mal, no hay muchas posibilidades que sobreviva.

—Blaine, yo... lo lamento.— La joven mira con rencor al profesor, indicándole con la mirada el error que cometió al comunicar de forma tan salvaje la dolorosa noticia.

— ¿La casa está bien?— Los adultos de la oficina le miran sin dar crédito.

—No. La casa se consumió por un incendio posterior.

Con ello colapsa. Una marca enorme a su cariño y tiempo. Sin la casa no hay armario que le lleve a un sitio encantado. Que le trasporte a la casa de su amigo, de esa persona que ha querido durante tanto tiempo, años de cariño y confesiones. Que la ruptura sea tan fuerte y abrupta le hace pensar si podrá superar esto. Si lo herida infringida podrá algún cicatrizar.

Sin Kurt y su sonrisa, sin los ratos tranquilos compartidos en los que hablaban de todo y nada a la vez. Sin esos secretos ocultos de sus padres, las confesiones a media noche, las comidas frente a la televisión, los comentarios sobre moda y el tiempo cálido solo de su presencia.

No queda nada.

No tiene nada.

o.O.o

El tiempo pasa, no lo olvida.

Duele, no como en el inicio. Pero está ahí como un sentimiento constante. Y con el tiempo se acostumbrado a sentirse sin esa parte que correspondía a Kurt. Sin estar completo.

o.O.o

El ruido de la pequeña campana de la puerta le avisa de nuevos clientes en la tienda.

Deja de lado las hojas del catálogo nuevo que está formando. Si las cosas van tan bien como ahora quizá podría tenerlo listo para verano.

Una pareja joven le espera.

Los dos son atractivos, ella es alta y rubia con una sonrisa que demuestra lo agradable que es. Él no es muy alto, quizá un cinco o seis centímetros debajo de su acompañante que usa zapatos bajos. Cabello rizado y libre con unos ojos que le paralizan en un instante.

Le recuerdan tanto a alguien que le da miedo. A esa persona que quiso tanto y que solo desapareció. Se esfumó como en una cortina de humo. Sin un adiós o una despedida. Se fue como llegó a su vida de una manera abrupta, sin preparación o anestesia.

—Yo… tú… Kurt! — Le duele oír de esa manera su nombre. Como si existiera esa necesidad, ese dolor como el que guarda su pecho.

—Estás aquí…— Se acerca al mayor con paso tambaleante. Sin apartar los ojos de su rostro. Como si eso lo mantuviera ahí, aprisionado, anclado a todo el llanto que recibió. Los sollozos y las palabras pidiendo que regresara.

Un paso más y llega.

Los brazos abiertos de Blaine le esperan. Estar allí le hace regresar en el tiempo, cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes. El cariño que creció durante los años juntos.

Hummel toma por los hombros a su amigo y se separa de él. Le mira a esos ojos que no pueden con las emociones que procesan, tantas y tan complicadas.

Y Kurt lo hace, lleva su mano a la mejilla del otro joven de una manera rápida, seca.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? — El afectado no entiende. — ¿Por qué me dejaste? — La voz no se rompe con las palabras, no hay tristeza ni melancolía. Exige con furia, el motivo de su abandono.

—No quise hacerlo. Solo no pude regresar a ti.

Britanny hace un pequeño ruido. Ambos voltean a verle.

—Los delfines gay no deben pelear. No cuando hemos viajado por dos días para llegar hasta aquí.

— ¿Eso es verdad?

—Lo es… yo quería encontrarte. Pero hasta ahora pude. En la infancia no ves importante el apellido de las personas.

o.O.o

—… ¿Es curioso que te dediques a crear muebles de madera?

—Mi especialidad son los armarios. — Kurt ríe por sus palabras, en una clara broma privada.

— ¿Por Narnia?

—Por ti. — Toma sus manos. —Después de tener nuestro propio armario evanescente, me obsesione con ellos. Entraba todos los días en él. Incluso en el de mi hermano, mis padres o el de amigos…

—Ahora, nadie se irá o esconderá en los armarios.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

o.O.o

Si llegaste hasta aquí, mil gracias. Por leer y comentar.

Nos leemos pronto ;)

P.D.: Es el one-shot más largo que he escrito más de cuatro mil palabras! :O


End file.
